Heart of Mine
by LordRandallsLady
Summary: A cold and lonely business man discovers that all he ever needed has been in front of him all along.  A small romance for the season based on the twelve prompts of the LJ community dokuga contest's Christmas Challenge.
1. Trimming the Tree

AN: Yep, here I am with yet another story. But good news, my dear readers, this one is _**complete**_ so no worries about leaving you hanging ^_^.

This story was written last year for the LJ community, dokuga_contest, and their Christmas Challenge. And yes, I know it's not Christmas yet, but if the department stores can put their decorations up already, I figure I can post my story.

There are twelve chapters in all. I will post one per week until it's done.

**Special thanks** to my friend, LC Rose, for her endless encouragement and role as sounding board/beta of this little fic.

* * *

**Trimming the Tree  
(Prompt – Deck the Halls)**

It was nearing midnight when Sesshoumaru finally stepped out of his office, closing the heavy wood door firmly behind him. Everyone was long gone – everyone except for his assistant.

On the other side of the large, cubicle-filled area, she hummed off-key carols as she sprinkled tinsel over an enormous spruce until the fragrant tree glittered. Sesshoumaru shook his head, amazed once again at her boundless energy. Making his way across the open office area, he stood quietly inspecting her handiwork.

"Go home, Higurashi," he said after a few moments, his deep voice bringing a sudden halt to her _fa-la-la-ing_.

"OH!" she cried, clutching a hand over her heart. "Sesshoumaru! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Hnn," he hummed, carefully turning one of the bright Christmas baubles between long fingers.

"'_Hnn_' he says. Can't even apologize, frustrating man!" she ranted to herself as she turned back to her tinseling. "Just what _would_ you have done if I _did_ have a heart attack and keeled over dead?" she asked, addressing him again.

"Started looking for a new assistant?" he asked evenly.

She stared at him, blinking in disbelief before throwing her hands up in the air. "Gah!"

"Go home, Higurashi. It's late," he repeated, inwardly smirking. She really was so easy to get riled up and doing so was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Soon. I just want to be sure everything is up before I go. Don't want to leave things half done," she said smiling as she went back to stringing her tinsel.

"I just love seeing people's reactions to the finished product," she added bouncing enthusiastically, her mood changing so fast it would have made his head spin if he wasn't already used to it.

"Just remember, I will not tolerate tardiness in the morning no matter how late you stay."

"Yes, sir," she intoned, nodding solemnly, trying to suppress her grin.

"Well, goodnight then," Sesshoumaru replied, turning toward the elevator.

"Good night, Boss!" she called.

Stepping into the elevator, Sesshoumaru turned, placing a hand against the side to prevent the doors from closing.

"Oh, and Higurashi?" he called he called over to the girl. "The office looks beautiful."

Pushing the button for the parking level, he looked up in time to see his assistant's radiant smile beaming at him before the doors slid shut.

* * *

Comments appreciated


	2. Elf Yourself

AN: I know I said I would update once a week, but in anticipation of a crazy weekend, this one's comin' a little early – a slightly updated and improved version of the drabble originally posted in December 2009.

* * *

**Elf Yourself  
(Prompt – Merry & Bright)**

Kagome knew better. She really, _really_ knew better, but she just couldn't help herself.

'Aw, what the hell,' she thought.

It was almost Christmas and no one wanted to work anyway, so why not have a little fun during her break? Her boss was scheduled to be gone to a meeting all afternoon and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, deep down, she knew he _had_ to have a sense of humor in there somewhere… well _maybe_…

Kagome's mouth turned down in a frown, brow furrowed as she imagined what his reaction would be if he caught her. The image was quickly brushed aside as her need for a bit of holiday humor won out.

Heedless of the voice of reason screaming in her head, Kagome clicked on the web link and began hunting for pictures of her boss.

xxx

Peals of laughter reached Sesshoumaru's ears as he stepped off the elevator into the hallway, returning to the office earlier than he'd anticipated. A small crowd of people was gathered around the desk outside his office, clearly looking at something on his assistant's computer.

"Who would have guessed he had it in him?" exclaimed one person.

"Kags, you _have_ to send this to me!" insisted another.

So engrossed was the group that they failed to notice the approach of their boss until the clearing of his throat carried over their guffaws, immediately silencing the merriment. The half-dozen or so employees gathered froze. One by one, eyes filled with dread turned his way. Silence pervaded the area, broken only by the sound of a familiar Christmas classic coming from Kagome's speakers.

Sesshoumaru met each of their eyes in turn raising a single, elegant brow. The group quickly scattered, abandoning Kagome for the relative safety of their own desks. His assistant, however, had nowhere to which she could escape and so remained motionless, her back to him, as she awaited the inevitable doom she knew was about to befall her.

Approaching close, Sesshoumaru leaned so that both hands were on her desk, effectively caging Kagome between his arms, his torso pressed against her back so that he could feel her heart hammering delightfully against his chest.

"Do play it again, my dear Kagome," he intoned, his voice dropping even lower than usual, tone bordering on deadly.

Sesshoumaru heard the click of her mouse, his face a mask of indifference, as he watched a likeness of himself and Kagome appear on the screen. Morphed into two Christmas elves, the pair danced across the monitor among brightly flashing lights to a discofied rendition of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas." He felt Kagome flinch several times as his "elf self" performed some rather groovy moves. His emotionless façade nearly cracked, however, at the image of the two of them bumping butts.

"Higurashi," Sesshoumaru murmured, standing to his full height when the video finished. "Come with me."

He did not look at her as he seated himself behind the mahogany desk, instead sorting through the contents of his inbox which had piled up in his absence

"I trust you have the year-end reports finished and ready for my review?" he asked.

"S-Sir?" she stammered, confused by his question.

"The reports? The ones I asked you to have for me today?"

"I… uh… yes, they're in that blue portfolio." Kagome paused uncertainly, still confused why she wasn't being read the riot act. "Umm… Sir?"

"Yes, Higurashi?" he asked as he flipped through the pages of the report setting it aside to scrutinized more closely later. When she did not answer, he looked up at her, quirking that eyebrow at her. "Was there something else?"

Kagome just stared at him for a moment in disbelief before answering. "Um, no… I guess not."

She only received Sesshoumaru's usual "Hn" in response as he turned back to the various messages and memos awaiting his response. Spinning on her heel, Kagome hurried from his office. The unspoken message in his golden eyes had been clear: he would forget the incident ever happened if she promised never to mention his disco prowess.

Leaning heavily on the door after closing it, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know exactly why she was granted a reprieve, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Walking back to her desk, she plopped down and stared at the monitor.

"Download your video for only $4.99," it read.

'Don't even think about it, Kagome,' she thought, mentally smacking herself. Hadn't she just narrowly escaped certain death?

'But, it's too funny to just trash,' a devilish little voice whispered to her. Kagome knew she shouldn't… really, _really_ shouldn't…

Throwing a cautionary glace at her boss's closed door, she reached for her purse.

'This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass one day,' she thought as she plugged in her personal flash drive and clicked the button anyway.

* * *

AN: The video this little bit is based on actually exists, much to my shame. I blame it on a fit of insanity that makes me giggle to this day. It can be found at http:/ /www. youtube .com/watch?v=vamIqr-_4pI (remove spaces). Thank you _very _much to LC Rose for hosting the video so you could share in my madness.

Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


	3. Clandestine Meeting

**Clandestine Meeting  
(Prompt – Bark & Bite)**

"Psst!"

Kagome looked up to see her co-worker, Sango, leaning back around the wall of her cubicle.

"Are you alright?" the other girl mouthed.

Kagome nodded her silent assent. Only about twenty minutes had passed since she'd left Sesshoumaru's office and a deathly silence had fallen over the entire staff.

"What happened?" Sango hissed.

Kagome shook her head, glancing at Sesshoumaru's door then back at her friend.

"Not here," she mouthed, miming to Sango to meet her in the bathroom. She stood and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door, entering without waiting for a response.

"I'll be back in a minute, Boss," she said quickly, running from the room before he could reply.

"Well?" Sango question echoed loudly in the tiled room. Kagome quickly put a finger to her lips as she bent to check the stalls.

"I already looked. There's no one else in here, Kags. Now spill… what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sango repeated, shocked. "God, I was _so_ afraid he was going to fire you!"

"I know. Me too, but when I went into his office, he just asked me about the year-end reports."

"I don't get it."

"I'm not sure I do either. But, you know, I've always thought his ruthless personality was just for show," Kagome mused. "Maybe he really _is_ more bark than bite."

"Oh please. That's just your crush talking," Sango replied. "Not that I blame you. He _is_ quite the looker."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a landed fish before spluttering her objections.

"Don't bother denying it. The whole office knows you want to jump him," Sango interrupted nonchalantly, inspecting her nails.

"She's right, Kags." Both women spun at the sound of a masculine voice entering the restroom. "I think the only one who doesn't know is the boss-man himself."

"Miroku, you perv! Get _out_ of the girls' bathroom!" Sango shrieked.

"Fine, but I thought you should know Sesshoumaru is looking for you, Kagome. Oh, and anyone walking by can hear the two of you. Bathrooms aren't really the best places for secret conversations."

"God, can this day just _end_? Please?" Kagome whined, brushing by her friends, leaving them alone.

"You know, Sango, I have a theory about why Sess didn't punish our sweet Kagome," Miroku whispered as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You do?" she asked trying to pull away.

"Yes. I also have a plan to test that theory. Wanna help?"

Sango turned dark eyes toward Miroku, wary of the mischievous glint in his violet gaze.

"What are you scheming, lecher?" Sango asked, her tone promising pain if he hurt her friend.

"Oh, it's nothing much. Why don't we talk about it over dinner tonight…say eight o'clock?"

* * *

Comments appreciated


	4. Visions of Sugarplums

Warning: Naughty thoughts and innuendo

* * *

**Visions of Sugarplums  
(Prompt – Twirling Stripes)**

The "elfing" incident was not mentioned again. Kagome, it seemed, had managed to get the rest of the staff to keep their mouths shut. Still, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk as he remembered the video. It had been mortifyingly horrible, but oddly amusing. Shaking his head at Kagome's antics, he tried to focus on the work in front of him.

The problem was, his thoughts kept drifting back to his assistant. The girl had worked with him for almost six months now. Though young and a bit immature at times, it did not take him long to realize she was an irreplaceable asset. Inherited from his predecessor he had wondered if the bubbly girl would be able to handle all he would demand of her, but she quickly impressed him with her acute business prowess and attention to detail. He often wondered why she wasn't the one sitting in the office he now occupied.

As days became weeks, and weeks became months, the vivacious woman had wormed her way under his skin, breaking through carefully constructed emotional barriers. Most days, he was able to push his attraction aside, but with each passing day it was becoming harder as his thoughts began moving in directions that he knew were far from appropriate.

Growling softly, Sesshoumaru rubbed a hand over his face. Kagome was his _assistant_, for crying out loud. Maybe some executives didn't have a problem screwing their secretaries, but Sesshoumaru was not that kind of man. He had more control, he told himself. He was, however, a healthy, virile male and could not help but notice her long legs and shapely figure.

"Dammit!" he swore, pushing his chair back. Grabbing his overcoat, he yanked the door open.

"Higurashi! I'm going out," he declared to the empty desk.

'Where the hell is she?'

Sesshoumaru found her in the copy room, humming more of her off-key carols as she waited for the machine to finish, eyes closed, a candy cane trapped between pursed lips. Oblivious to his presence, Kagome twirled the stick around her tongue, slowly pulling it in and out of her mouth, humming in pleasure at the minty-sharp taste of the striped confection as Sesshoumaru watched, mesmerized. Blood pounded in Sesshoumaru's ears as visions of her lips wrapped around similarly shaped parts of his anatomy filled his mind. He was helpless to stop the moan that escaped his throat when she pulled the sugary stick from her rosy mouth with a light pop, licking its sweet juice from her lips.

"Mmmm… yummy!" Kagome said to herself, opening her eyes when the copy machine beeped and catching sight of Sesshoumaru in her periphery.

"Hey, Boss! What's up?" the girl asked, turning toward him, quirking her head at his slightly pole-axed expression.

"I am going out," he stated, trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice from sounded as strangled as he felt. Turning, he made to leave, but paused at the sound of her voice.

"Sesshoumaru? You okay?" she asked, concern lacing her tone. "You look a little flushed."

He cleared his throat before answering, hoping he would sound more like his normal self. "Fine. I just need to find" – _a nice, cold snow bank to jump into_ – "some lunch."

"You sure?" she asked again, placing a cool hand on his heated skin.

Stepping back from her touch like he'd been burned, he simply nodded. He _had_ to get out of there. "I'll be back in a few hours... errands," he said, quickly tacking on a reason for a prolonged absence. A long walk in the cold winter air and time away from the office – away from _her_ – would do him good.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

Comments appreciated


	5. Quandary

AN: Happy Halloween everyone!

* * *

**Quandary**  
**(Prompt - Jingle all the Way)**

He'd escaped the office to try and clear his mind of his perky assistant, even if only for a little while. Unfortunately, as Sesshoumaru's walk took him past gaily decorated store windows, he realized he had neglected to purchase a Christmas gift for the girl. With the employee Christmas party the following night, he had run out of time. And so, throughout his absence, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were still thoroughly focused Kagome.

Truthfully, though, he didn't know _what_ he should get her. After all, he didn't know her all that well, but his gut told him he would know the right gift when he saw it. What he _did_ know of her, cleaned from observation and snippets of overheard conversation, she was a hopeless romantic and that she loved the holidays.

'That doesn't really give me much to go on,' Sesshoumaru thought, frustrated.

He could take the easy way out and just buy Kagome a gift certificate to somewhere. This idea was dismissed almost as quickly as it had come. He wanted it to be something special, but not _too_ special – something that would convey his thanks for all of her hard work, but didn't come across as romantic lest she get the wrong impression.

After wandering the downtown stores for nearly two hours, still unable to find something he thought suitable, Sesshoumaru was about to give up when he spied a small shop crammed between the larger stores. It was the type of place that a person would miss if you weren't looking directly at it.

"Fine Antiques & Collectibles" the sign read, and the storefront looked to be as old as the contents housed within the building. There was nothing special about the collection displayed in the slightly dingy window, glass warped by time, but Sesshoumaru felt compelled to explore all the same.

Pushing open the door covered in iron bars, the bright jingle of a bell greeted him along with the smell of dust and mothballs.

"Good afternoon, sir. Let me know if there's anything I can help you find," a small, aged man greeted from behind a counter at the back of the store.

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks to the man he was sure was the store's original owner, but doubted he would find what he sought here. The assertion of "fine" antiques seemed to be stretching the truth just a bit. From what he'd observed in the few seconds he'd been in the store, it appeared to be full of the unremarkable that was found in most antique shops. However, not wanting be rude by leaving without at least looking, he perused the cluttered shelves for a few moments.

And then he saw it – a small object tucked high on a shelf and hidden by the clutter in front of it. Had it not been for his tall stature, Sesshoumaru would never have seen it. Reaching out, careful not to disturb the items around it, he plucked the gilded creation from its perch.

"Ah yes. A truly fine piece that one," the ancient store clerk spoke from behind him.

Sesshoumaru hummed is agreement as he inspected the exceptional craftsmanship between long fingers.

"Dates back to the 1920s, produced in limited quantity. It's said that this one was given to one of the Rockefeller children, though there's no proof."

"How much?" Sesshoumaru asked, though he knew it would not matter, only half hearing the price named. "I'll take it."

"Very good, sir. Would you like my wife to gift wrap it for you?" the clerk asked, carefully tucking the delicate piece into box of tissue.

xxx

Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru left the old antique shop, the small, elegantly wrapped gift nestled safely within the pocket of his overcoat.

* * *

Reviews appreciated.


	6. Mistletoe Mischief

**Mistletoe Mischief  
(Prompt – Hot Chocolate)**

Sesshoumaru sat in his corner office listening to the revelry taking place outside his door. He knew he should join his employees, but there was still much to be done before everyone left for Christmas and he'd never been very good in social situations. He could talk circles around most anyone in the business world, but small talk was not his forte, leaving most people to think he was cold-hearted, an impression he did little to contradict.

Loud cheers filtered through the walls just as a knock sounded on his door. Looking up, Sesshoumaru saw his assistant peek her head in.

"What're you doing in here? You're missing all the fun," Kagome scolded strolling into the expansive room to lean against the edge of the desk.

"Hnn," he hummed noncommittally, trying not to notice the way her black party dress hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a messy, but elegant style, a few, wayward tendrils curling gracefully around her face, exposing the soft, ivory skin of her neck. The desire to taste that smooth flesh flitted through his mind before he quickly banished it.

"Miroku is really putting on a show handing out the gifts."

"Of that I have little doubt." The man was nothing if not a showman.

"It would do wonders for your image around here if went out there," Kagome sing-songed in an attempt to coax her boss out of his office.

"I care little what they think of me," he said turning back to contracts he was reviewing before she came in.

"Oh, _really_," she drawled, walking behind him to wrap arms around his shoulders in an uncharacteristic show of familiarity. "Is that why you secretly bought all those presents from Santa? Because you don't care?" she murmured giggling lightly in his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the intimacy of her contact, fighting for control even as the smell of her light perfume swirled around him. Kagome tightened her grip on him as she rolled the chair away from his giant mahogany desk.

"I'm not letting you hide, Sesshoumaru. Let's go."

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to lead him out to the main area where Christmas music blared and his employees were being entertained by Miroku's perverted antics.

"Look who I found!" Kagome shouted over the cacophony, drawing everyone's attention. Thunderous applause and cheers greeted them.

"Hey, look!" Miroku shouted, pointing to a spot over their heads. "Mistletoe!"

Kagome turned eyes upward with dread, confirming that the cursed plant was indeed hanging from the wooden door frame where it hadn't been when she'd entered Sesshoumaru's office only moments ago.

Kagome felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I'm gonna _kill_ him!" she swore under her breath, silently sending every curse she could think of at Miroku. He knew about her crush – hell, according to Sango everyone knew! But leave it to the little the pervert to cook something like this up.

Turning her eyes toward the marketing executive, she shot him a glare that would have made lesser men run for cover – but not this man. No, his eyes just laughed at her as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively before beginning a chant that was quickly taken up by the crowd

"Kiss her! Kiss her!"

"Umm… it's alright. You don't have to," Kagome whispered quietly, nervously chewing on her lip.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, merely stared at her, something flickering through his gaze that she couldn't quite figure out, but made her breath catch nonetheless.

'H-He's going to…' she thought, heart racing, watching like a deer caught in the headlights as Sesshoumaru bent his head toward her, long fingers tucking an ebony tendril behind hr ear. A knot of fearful anticipation formed deep in her gut as her eyes slid closed, waiting.

To her overwhelming relief and profound disappointment, Sesshoumaru placed only a lingering kiss upon her cheek, but the feel of his lips was like a hot brand upon her skin. Kagome would never figure out why she did what she did next – maybe someone spiked her drink or maybe it was all the months of unrequited attraction – but before Sesshoumaru could pull away, and before she could think better on it, Kagome grabbed him around the neck, pulling him down to plant a kiss firmly on his mouth.

His lips were everything she'd imagined they would be – warm, firm, but ever so slightly chapped, just enough to scrape deliciously over her own. Whistles and cat calls filled the room bringing Kagome back to reality. Stilling, mouth still firmly pressed against Sesshoumaru's, Kagome's eyes shot open. Mortified, she stepped away, fingers rising to touch her own lips. Eyes wide, Kagome stared at him. An eternity passed within a moment as they stared at one another before Kagome ran from the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to stare after her, the taste of peppermint and hot chocolate lingering on his lips.

Xxx

Reviews appreciated.


	7. Only Fools Rush In

**Only Fools Rush In  
(Prompt - Flakes Flutter)**

Sesshoumaru stood at the bank of windows the made up two of his office walls, snow fluttering slowly across his view of the city. The party had broken up rather quickly after Kagome's dramatic exit. Most everyone had already left; only a few of the women lingered to help clean up so the mess the burden wouldn't fall on the building's night custodial staff.

Sesshoumaru, however, had retreated to the relative safety of his office, a place where he was always able to focus, strategize… plan. The problem was, it was impossible to plan emotions. Just a few hours ago, he'd been in control, but then Kagome's kiss shattered that thinly held illusion. Realization that the attraction might not be as one-sided as he'd thought had hit him like a two-by-four.

When they were standing beneath the mistletoe, Kagome's wide, gray eyes looking up at him with a mixture of fear and expectation, Sesshoumaru had known he should take her up on the offer _not_ to kiss her, but the temptation had been too much. It had taken an inordinate amount of restraint to kiss only her cheek, and, oh, how soft her skin had been beneath his lips, the intoxicating scent of her gentle perfume filling his nose, driving him near the brink. But when she'd grabbed him, he had summoned every ounce of will-power that remained not to respond to her gentle.

And then Kagome had fled, no doubt believing he didn't care, that perhaps she'd even offended him. How far that was from the truth. He'd wanted to go after her, finish the kiss she'd started, but he'd found himself unable to move, some part of him still firmly resolved that no relationship could happened between them.

Sighing heavily, Sesshoumaru turned away from the glass and began packing the paperwork he would take home to work on over the winter break. As he did, the conversation with the old store clerk drifted across his memory.

_"She must be special," the clerk had observed sagely._

_"She is," he'd agreed._

_"Your wife?"_

_"No."_

_"Girlfriend then?"_

_"No, she's… just a friend."_

_"But you want her to be more?"_

_Sesshoumaru had remained silent, unable to voice an answer._

_"Ahhh… I see," the old man replied, nodding knowingly as his old fingers, bent with arthritis, continued to wrap the gift. "Still, she must hold a special place in your heart."_

_"She does… a very special place."_

He'd answered without giving thought to his words, but as soon as they were spoken, Sesshoumaru had realized the truth of them. Kagome was more than just a valued employee, more than the object of his lust. She was…

"Come in," he barked, annoyed at the knock that interrupted his thoughts. The door opened and in walked the last person he wanted to deal with. "What do you want?" he snapped, dropping more papers into his briefcase.

"You're an idiot," Miroku answered bluntly, his tone revealing the level of his irritation.

Sesshoumaru growled. "And _you_ are on very thin ice," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Maybe so, but you still need to hear this. Then maybe you'll get your head out of your ass."

Sesshoumaru shot a look that could kill, but Miroku continued, unphased.

"That girl has been in love with you practically from the moment you walked into this office. She finally shows you and what do you do? _Nothing_." Miroku's tone was scathing and hard as ice, so unlike his usually easy-going self.

"And what would you have me do?" Sesshoumaru asked, irritated as much by the man's words as his own reaction to the proclamation.

"Go after her! Tell her how you feel!" Miroku shot back. "And don't look at me like that… I _know_ you care about her. For once in your life, stop analyzing. This girl is good for you. She _could_ be the best thing that's ever happened to you if you'd let her be."

Sesshoumaru, trying determinedly to ignore his colleague's words, continued to gather papers until a small green and gold parcel appeared on the desk in front of him, immediately stilling his movements.

"'Santa' didn't give this to her. He thought you should do that yourself," Miroku said a little more calmly, turning to leave. "I've known you a long time, Sesshoumaru, long before you became my boss and I've never mistaken you for a fool. Don't be one now."

The door clicked closed quietly and Sesshoumaru sank into his large desk chair. Reaching out, he examined the elegantly wrapped package, rolling Miroku's words in his thoughts.

'Maybe I have been,' he thought grimly, 'but not more.'

Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys and overcoat, heading out into the snowy night as whispered a hopeful prayer to any god who might be listening. "Don't let me be too late."

* * *

Comments appreciated.


	8. Creature Comforts

**Creature Comforts  
(Prompt – Sprinkling of Stars)**

Kagome lay in the darkness of her apartment, curled on her couch under an old quilt staring mournfully at her illuminated tree as soft carols played in the background. This was one of her favorite ways to end a tough day, to lose herself in the beauty of the sparkling lights, captured like so many brightly colored stars. The glowing tree always seemed just a bit more magical in the dark, but on this night, even that special Christmas magic failed to soothe a heart in turmoil.

The colors of the lights grew and blurred as Kagome's vision swam once more with her tears. She could hardly believe she had any left. It had been several hours since her return home after the rather embarrassing display at the office Christmas party, but she'd hardly moved from her position on the couch except to take care of life's most basic needs.

"I can't believe I _kissed_ him, Buyo," she whispered for the umpteenth time to the fat cat curled against her stomach. "What must he _think_ of me?"

Buyo's only reply was a rough lick against the arm curled around him. Sensing his owner's distress, the feline purred harder in an attempt to calm the storm of emotions that raged in Kagome's heart. Pulling him a little closer, she scratched under his chin as thanks for the offered comfort.

"I don't know how I'm going to face him," she whispered. "At least I have a week off to figure out what I'm going to say."

The idea that her attachment toward Sesshoumaru was merely a crush had been shattered when their lips met and Kagome now recognized her feelings for what they were – she wanted him, _needed_ him, in a way that made it difficult to breathe – and it made her heart _ache_ to think about what she couldn't have. She was certain that Sesshoumaru did not return her feelings and even if she were pitiful enough to offer herself up to him merely for sex, Kagome knew he was far to honorable a man to use her in that way.

'Maybe I should just look for a new job,' she thought miserably, burying her face in her companion's thick fur.

As much as she loved working for the company and for Sesshoumaru, Kagome didn't know if she could take the stress of being so close to him any more. Absently scratching under Buyo's chin, she mulled over her employment options until the feline's purring ceased unexpectedly. Ears perking, he stared intently at the front door.

"What is it, buddy?" Kagome asked, scratching behind one ear to get him to relax. The cat, however, jumped from the couch and slunk toward the door, tail twitching with irritation.

A soft knock sounded moments later causing Buyo to growl before skittering across the room to cower under the tree.

Sitting up and shaking her head at her cat's attempt to show bravery, Kagome wondered who would be coming over so late. She'd already talked to Sango and several other coworkers, telling them all she didn't feel up to company.

Thinking that she would just pretend she wasn't home and ignore whoever it was, Kagome made to lie down again, but when the knock sounded the second time, she rose off the couch. Irritated that someone would have the gall to visit her at eleven-thirty Christmas Eve, when her lights were clearly off, she yanked open the door, a harsh reprimand ready on her tongue.

The words stuck in her throat, however, at the sight of the person on the other side.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, heart racing as she stared up at the tall man.

Standing there, platimun hair illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlight, snow falling gently around him, Sesshoumaru seemed almost ethereal, and Kagome wasn't entirely sure she wasn't dreaming him into existence.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, fearful of his answer.

Stepping closer, Sesshoumaru brushed ebony bangs from her upturned face. "You forgot your gift from Santa," he replied, holding out a hand. In his palm rested a small box wrapped in green and sparkling gold.

* * *

Comments appreciated


	9. Midwinter Night's Dream

**Midwinter Night's Dream  
(Prompt – To Give, To Receive)**

Kagome stared at the small parcel, heart hammering in her chest and at a complete loss for words. Fortunately for her, Sesshoumaru broke the silence first.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"W-what? Oh! Of course!" she exclaimed shaking herself out of her stupor and stepping aside to allow him into her small apartment. Closing the door and locking it behind him, she reached to turn on a lamp when he caught her by the wrist.

"Leave it off," he requested quietly. "The light from the tree is enough."

Stomach fluttering at his touch, Kagome looked up into his handsome face, lit by only the glow of her Christmas tree. She was confused by his behavior, by the fact that he was not mentioning the kiss, but went along with it, trying ignore the pulse pounding in her ears.

"Um, okay," Kagome answered hesitantly. 'Maybe I _am_ that lucky?' she added silently.

Not letting go of her, Sesshoumaru's fingers slid from her wrist to her hand sending a small, electric shock up her arm as he led her over to the couch, seating them on the end closest to her tree so that they would have the most light.

Pressing the small gift into her hands, he waited with bated breath for her to open it. He knew that she would like it, but he hoped that she also understood the true meaning behind the gift. Carefully, Kagome peeled back the paper, revealing the dark, lacquered box beneath. Running fingers over the shell pattern inlaid into the lid, she looked at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome," he replied, the corner of his mouth kicking up slightly, "but your gift is _inside_ the box."

Confusion clouded her eyes briefly. Looking down, Kagome raised the lid, gasping in surprise at what lay nestled inside.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she breathed, lifting the gilded ornament from its bed of tissue. "Cinderella's carriage."

Just as he had hoped, the soft light from the tree caught the many faceted edges of the lacy metal causing the ornament to sparkle magically.

"It is an antique. The owner said it dates back to the 1920s."

"It's amazing." Kagome tore her eyes away, looking at him in wonder. "But, I can't possibly accept this. It's too mu-"

"No, it's not," he interrupted quietly, placing a long finger against her lips, silencing her protests. "You have been an invaluable asset since I began six months ago. It's the least I can do."

Kagome stared at him, eyes wide. Moving his hand, he gestured toward the tree. "Would you like to hang it?"

Kagome stood and walked to the tree, carefully hanging the treasure amongst the funky, handmade ornaments of her childhood. She stood there for several moments, admiring the simple beauty of it, her head such a whirlwind of turbulent emotions and thoughts that she barely heard Sesshoumaru approach from behind.

"May I ask what you are thinking?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. Kagome was _acutely_ aware of his proximity, of the heat of him seeping through her pajamas to warm her back.

"I'm not even sure I know, Sesshoumaru," she replied quietly. "You come over here, pretending like nothing happened tonight, which is something I _cannot_ do. And then you give me _this_, which is so beautiful, and so expensive it is clearly inappropriate for a boss to give his assistant, no matter what you might say."

Kaogne paused, willing her racing heart to settle, willing him to say something – _anything_ – but he remained silent behind her.

"I'm confused," she finally admitted, her voice barely a whisper as she hung her head slightly.

"Then please allow me to clarify," Sesshoumaru replied, turning her gently, raising her face toward his.

Cradling the back of her head, Sesshoumaru intended to just brush his lips across her in a gentle kiss, but when Kagome gasped in surprise, the walls of his restraint fell. Plundering her mouth, he indulged in the sweet taste of her, savoring every moan that escaped her throat. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he pulled her close, relishing in the feel of her soft curves pressed against him. Only when he sensed her need for air did Sesshoumaru pull away, only to rest his forehead against hers.

Eyes closed, Kagome swallowed thickly, her breathing ragged. Still holding her close, Sesshoumaru ran long fingers through the loose length of her hair before smoothing them along the ivory column of her throat. Kagome bit her lip trying to suppress the moans that threatened to once again break free under his touch.

"Better?" he asked, softly, chuckling softly when small whimper answered. Pulling her abused lip free with his thumb, he bent low to capture her rosy mouth once more.

Mind still reeling with the turn of events, Kagome wrapped both arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, burying her fingers in the mass of his hair as she pulled him close. She held on for all she was worth because she was afraid if she let go, he would disappear and she would wake from the dream.

* * *

Comments appreciated


	10. All I Want For Christmas

**WARNING: Nudity with a twist o' lime.**

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas  
(Prompt – Wreathed in Smiles)**

Kagome awoke Christmas morning encased in the billowing warmth of her down comforter. As she pulled her mind from the last of her dreams, she registered several things at once: Buyo was purring loudly _very_ close to her face, she was _naked_, and her cat wasn't the only one keeping her company in her bed.

Turning carefully, Kagome looked in amazement at the man sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful, his platinum hair falling boyishly across his face. Last night, Sesshoumaru had given her the best gift of all – himself. Memories of the previous night replayed themselves across her mind and Kagome felt the flush of desire creep across her skin once again. Unable to suppress the urge, Kagome brushed bangs away from his forehead before running slender fingers down his high, aristocratic cheekbone.

"Mmmm… good morning," Sesshoumaru murmured before opening burnished eyes to look at her.

Smoothing her hand down his muscular arm, she whispered, "I can't believe you're really here."

Gently taking her wrist, Sesshoumaru lifted it placing a lingering kiss on the sensitive underside. Kagome's breath caught, and he smirked against her smooth skin.

"Apparently, I did not leave a lasting enough impression. I suppose I'll have to do something to rectify that."

His voice was low, seductive as propped himself up on one elbow to look down into Kagome's wide, gray eyes, her dark hair wreathing her face in ebony silk. Bending slowly, Sesshoumaru captured Kagome's lips in a long, languid kiss. Unlike the fiery, almost desperate kisses from the night before, this morning he took the time to taste, explore, memorize.

Long fingers tangled with Kagome's smaller ones as he pressed the hand he held over her head before releasing it to skim down her silken skin. Caressing along her collarbone, he reveled in her sigh of contentment at his gentle touch.

Sesshoumaru continued his slow, reverent exploration of her mouth, but soon gave it up for the need to taste her neck, gently nipping and kissing his way along her jaw and pulse point. It didn't take long for the touches to grow heated once more, smoothing, massaging her soft flesh under his palms. He felt Kagome's hands run over the muscles of his back, nails scraping with her need.

When she moaned his name, Sesshoumaru finally let go of his restraint and once more claimed this woman that for so many months had haunted his dreams.

* * *

Comments appreciated


	11. Stir Crazy

A/N: Just one more installment after this and our little story it all wrapped up!

**Warning: Nudity**

**

* * *

****Stir Crazy  
(Prompt – Warm Hands, Warm Heart)**

Kagome carefully lifted the covers, trying to slip away without disturbing her bed's other occupant. Hissing at the chill of the room, she was reaching for the robe draped over the foot board when a warm hand snaked around her waist.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sessshoumaru murmured as he pulled her back against his bare chest. Giggling, Kagome turned and lifted her face to place a quick kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"I'll be right back."

"Hnn…I don't think I want to let you go," he whispered, peppering her shoulder and neck with small kisses.

"Sess, please…" she moaned, the sound a mixture of lust and exasperation. When he didn't let up, she gently poked her elbow into his ribs. "Stop…" she insisted without conviction.

"Mmm…" he hummed as he kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear. "No."

Kagome closed her eyes, wanting desperately to succumb once again, but…

"Ihavetopee," she whispered quickly, feeling her whole body flush with the heat of her embarrassment.

'_Talk about the height of _un_sexy_,' she inwardly groaned.

Kagome felt his deep chuckle reverberate through her back as he released her. Snatching her robe from the end of the bed, Kagome threw it around her naked body as she hurried across the room and bathroom door.

Hurriedly taking care of her business, Kagome looked into the bathroom mirror. Grabbing her brush, she made quick work of straightening her bed head. That, in turn, made her realize how fuzzy her teeth felt.

'_Ugh,'_ she thought with disgust. _'How the hell can he stand it?_'

Snatching her toothbrush and toothpaste, she scrubbed down her teeth, scouring off the disgusting film that seemed to have developed there. Satisfied that she was somewhat more presentable than she'd been five minutes ago, she opened the door, leaning on its frame as she admired the exquisite male specimen currently occupying her bed, flipping through the novel he'd found on her nightstand.

'_Is that...?'_ she thought in a panic. Scanning the cover, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he had the murder mystery. Thank goodness she hadn't left the _other_ book lying around.

Looking around the room, Kagome came to a decision. Walking to her dresser, she started pulling out clean undergarments, jeans, and a warm sweater. The noise prompted Sesshoumaru to look up from his reading.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome looked over at him again. Sesshoumaru raised a single, elegant brow, a silent reiteration of his question. The look in his eyes had butterflies taking flight in her stomach once again. "Uh, getting dressed?" she asked, her resolve faltering.

"Why?" he asked, his tone amused.

"I thought we could go out?" Kagome replied hopefully. Sesshoumaru's other brow rose to joint its brother and the look of incredulity on his face made Kagome giggle.

"We've been holed up in here almost a week, Sess," she laughed, her arm sweeping to indicate the various empty take-out containers and pizza boxes littering her room.

"But I like it here," he replied, climbing out from under the covers.

Kagome swallowed and summoned all of her willpower to keep her eyes on his face, even as stalked over to her, naked as the day he was born. It was a hopeless struggle, however, and Kagome found her eyes raking slowly him, taking in the lightly tanned skin stretched over perfectly formed muscles.

'_Kami, he's beautiful,'_ she thought, breath catching.

Her assessment of his body was not lost on Sesshoumaru and he couldn't help the swell of male pride he felt. Standing in front of her, he took the clothes from her arms and laid them on the dresser before gathering her in his arms and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to stay?" he asked when he finally pulled away.

"No…" Kagome breathed. "I mean _yes_, I'm sure," she replied giving her a mental shake. She flashed him her most dazzling, batting her large, gray eyes. "_Please?_" she begged, pouting just a little. "I need sunlight."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his expression clearly telling her he was unconvinced. Wrapping arms around his neck, Kagome stood on tip toe, nibbling on his earlobe. "You know, I heard somewhere that Vitamin D is essential for keeping your energy up."

Pulling back, she gave him her most Miroku-like eyebrow waggle. Laughing at her antics, Sesshoumaru finally relented.

"Fine."`

"Thank you!" Kagome squealed, depositing a quick peck on his cheek before turning to gather her clothes back off the dresser. "I'm going to grab a quick shower. Why don't you go home and get cleaned up and meet me back here?"

"I much prefer the idea of showering here," he replied, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back against him once again, "with you."

"I… uh… that is…" Kagome stammered incoherently. Sesshoumaru chuckled at the blush he saw spreading over her skin, amazed that she could be embarrassed at the thought of showering together after everything they'd done with and to each other over the last few days.

Gathering her wits, Kagome reached up to run her hand over the rough growth that coated his face. "Don't you need to get clean clothes? And maybe shave? You're gonna give me whisker burn if you don't get that off." She giggled when he tickled those same whiskers over the exposed skin of her neck.

"Very well. I'll be back in an hour."

Pressing a lingering kiss against her temple, Sesshoumaru went to gather his scattered clothing as Kagome disappeared into the bathroom once more. Pulling his slacks on, Sesshoumaru heard the water run and Kagome climb into the shower humming another of her off-key Christmas tunes. He smiled and shook his head. It was quirky little things like that which endeared her to him even more. He didn't think he'd ever encountered a person who loved the holidays more than his assistant.

'_Kagome_,' he mentally corrected, for she was so much more to him now. Though she was completely unaware, the girl held his heart in her small hands.

Gathering the rest of his belongings, Sesshoumaru left for his own apartment, already making a mental plan for their little excursion.

* * *

Comments appreciated


	12. Heart of Mine

**Heart of Mine  
(Prompt – Bells Ring)**

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome pick at the food in front of her wondering what had caused her disconsolate mood. She was the one who had asked for the outing, breaking what had been an extremely pleasurable week-long cloistering in her apartment. He had agreed, mostly because despite his desire to remain alone with her, Sesshoumaru also found that he couldn't say no when she batted those beautiful, gray eyes at him.

It had been one of the best days of his life, but as they sat at a late-night supper, he was growing increasingly concerned the longer Kagome's food remained essentially untouched.

"Is something bothering you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully, his deep voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, startled, wincing at her own eloquence.

"Is your food not good?"

"Oh, no, it's wonderful. See? Mmmm…" Kagome hummed as she popped a piece of the chicken marsala in her mouth, hoping to satisfy Sesshoumaru enough so that he wouldn't pursue his initial question.

Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru had not gotten as far as he had in the business world by being easily fooled. Even though their more intimate relationship was only a week old, he knew her well enough to know that it was not like her to fall into such melancholy. Something was on her mind and he was determined to find out what it was, and bring her smile back.

Sighing, he placed his fork down next to his plate. "If the food is to your satisfaction, then what is bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me, Sesshoumaru," she insisted, flashing him a smile that was far too toothy to be convincing.

A single brow lifted in disbelief as Sesshoumaru stared her down with this piercing, golden gaze. It was a tactic that served him well in business, though he hated that he'd had to turn it on her. He would have hoped that Kagome knew she could be honest and open with him. He didn't know why, but the very idea that she was withholding something from him inspired equal parts anger and trepidation.

"Just… don't worry about it, okay?" Kagome whispered looking away as she stabbed at the little mushrooms that decorated her dish.

"Kagome…" Warm fingers wrapped around her slender wrist, stilling her nervous movements. "Kagome, look at me."

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head in silent protest. Why couldn't he just drop it? She didn't want to do this here.

"Please…" he whispered, releasing her wrist to place a finger under her chin and gently urge her to turn toward him. Taking in her watery eyes, his own widened in surprise as he wondered what in the world could have upset her so badly. "Kagome?"

Unable to stand the pressure of holding back her emotions, Kagome did the only thing she could think of in that moment – she fled.

Sesshoumaru, stunned into inaction, watched as Kagome bolted from the restaurant. It took but a moment for his paralyzed brain to register what had happened. Throwing some bills on the table to cover their meal, he quickly gathered both of their coats and followed her out into the cold, wintery night.

xxx

Kagome ran into the darkness of the park across of from the restaurant, blinded by her own tears, finally collapsing into one of the swings on the small playground. Shivering in the cold, she realized she'd left her coat behind in the restaurant. Curling in on herself to try and stay warm, she let her tears flow freely silently berating herself for losing control of her emotions. The last time she had, the result was one of the happiest weeks in her life. Tonight, however, she knew she would not be so lucky.

She didn't know how long she sat there huddled in the cold like a child before she felt the warm, comfortable weight of a coat settle around her shoulders.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" asked a familiar, deep voice.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped in answer. "This is not how I wanted…" Kagome trailed off as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Kagome, please tell me what has got you so upset," Sesshoumaru gently prodded, wanting to slay whatever demons were plaguing her so that they could move on.

"It just that you…" Kagome paused, looking up at him, unsure how to voice what she was feeling.

"I what, Kagome? Have I done something to upset you?" he asked, looking down into anguished eyes completely bewildered. Quickly replaying the events of the past week in his mind, Sesshoumaru was at a loss. She'd been just as happy as he had – at least that's what he'd thought.

"No! You have been wonderful and I love y-… I've loved every moment with you," Kagome quickly covered her near foible. She didn't want to reveal the depths to which her feelings for Sesshoumaru had grown. It would just make what was to come that much more humiliating.

"It's just that," Kagome continued shakily, "come Monday, everything will go back to how it was before."

Hanging her head, Kagome pulled her coat tightly around her shoulders, as if it could protect her against what she was sure was coming. Sesshoumaru, for his part was stunned. For several minutes, he stood behind her gripping the chains of the swing trying to process what she had just said. It wasn't until he heard the fire crackers set off too early by some New Year's Eve revelers that he broke the silence.

"Kagome," he began, coming around in front of her, laying his large hands on her smaller ones, "why would you think things would go back to the way they were before?"

She laughed bitterly. "I am your _secretary_, Sesshoumaru."

"So?"

"So?" she parroted back at him, suddenly angry. "_So? _ Do you even know how cliché this is? You're_ screwing_ your own _secretary_! Do you think that I didn't notice that you took me to places today where we wouldn't run into people we know? It's pretty clear you don't want anyone to know about us."

Kagome stood abruptly. Brushing past him in full rant mode, she unleashed the full force of the irrational anger and hurt that had been slowly building in her all day. "Come Monday, I get to go back to being the _dutiful assistant_…" she spat the found words like venom "…who has your coffee and morning reports ready before your get to the office. I get to pretend that all of this… this… wonderful, _amazing_ week never happened! Well, maybe you're okay with that, but I'm not! I _quit_, Sesshoumaru. You'll have my letter of resignation on your desk Monday morning."

She'd rounded on him, face flushed, eyes blazing, and Sesshoumaru was certain he'd never seen her look more beautiful. But if she thought he was going to let her walk out of his life, she was sorely mistaken. In two long strides, he was before her, towering over her small form. Without a word, he threaded his fingers through her thick hair and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

Kagome tried in vain to push away, unwilling to allow herself to be played the fool again, but with one hand behind her head, the other wrapped around her waist, Sesshoumaru held her firmly in place. The effect of this kiss was just as powerful as the first had been Christmas Eve, and soon she was unable to fight against the pull of the passion.

"I have no intention of letting you go, Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled when he finally broke the kiss for need of air. "Not now… not ever. Quit if that is what you truly wish, but know this. I _will_ find you wherever you choose to run."

Kagome whimpered, "But—"

"No buts," he interrupted, his tone softening. "I've never been good with words or expressing my feelings, but I thought you understood how I felt. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear before, so let me see if I can be now."

Cupping her beautiful face in both hands, Sesshoumaru swept his hands across her chilled cheeks, erasing the traces of her tears. "This past week with you has meant more to me than I thought possible. I…" He paused, searching for the right words. "It took me too long to realize what I felt for you, but now that I'm with you, I can't let you go. I _won't_. Whether or not you want it, you hold my heart; it is no longer mine."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, tears flowing once again.

"Please stay."

"But what about the office?"

"What about it?" he asked, shrugging lightly. "I think I can keep our personal relationship separate from our professional one. What about you?"

Silently she nodded, afraid to speak lest she break down sobbing again, this time for joy. Sesshoumaru bent to softly kiss her again, the gentle touch sealing the promise. In the distance they could hear to sound of church bells ringing in the New Year and though she didn't know what the year ahead would bring, of one thing Kagome was certain: they would face it together.

* * *

AN: Well, we've come to the end of our little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and also those who silently followed along. A very Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the holiday. Until next time...


End file.
